


【影日 no.2】

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *原作向，高三毕业暑假*微月山*ooc？好像有（跪*爬山看流星雨 依旧糖





	【影日 no.2】

正文

———————————

 

即使相隔再遥远，你我仍在彼此伸手可及的地方。

 

————

 

“影山我准备好了！”

把眼前的小个子从头到脚打量了一番

把自己包的严严实实只剩眼睛露在外面，口袋里插着水果刀，手上还拿着棒球棒是什么情况？？？

 

“……喂你这呆子，我们是去爬山不是去打仗。”

“可是小夏说山上有野猪啊”

 

意思是你要跟野猪干上一架？？

 

抿了抿嘴把心里话塞回去

 

小家伙作势要走，影山一脚踩在日向没有系牢的鞋带上

“啊！”差点要倒下去亲吻大地麻麻的时候被后面的影山拽住了后领

“总之你给我把这些东西卸下来”

……

 

 

公交突突突地开了一个多小时，水泥路慢慢变成了土路，凹凸不平颠得日向脑袋疼。

要和影山去看流星啊，突然的实感让他有点兴奋，虽然完全不明白兴奋点到底在哪

 

——————

 

高三结束排球部的最后一次聚餐上山口提议要不大家暑假一起去玩，那时他的脑袋里只有烟花大会试胆游戏云云，哦顺带他那可爱的章鱼小丸子。直到暑假的一天山口给他打电话说自己和月岛后天的排球约不了的时候他才慢慢感受到了，也许上天留给他们的时间真的不多了

 

“去富良野旅游啊……月岛那家伙还真懂呢”

 

躺在床上，咬着小夏从学校带回来的棒棒糖，突然觉得口中的味道酸不可耐

匆匆地咬碎吞吃入腹下楼去看之前录好的排球赛，希望可以压下自己莫名的焦躁感。看到电视里的二传在赛场上意气风发……

“哔”地一声按下了电源键，随即倒向身后的沙发

 

那个黑发少年的万年不悦脸又开始在他的脑海中挥之不去

……影山那家伙果然很厉害啊，东京的几个大学抢着要他，相比之下自己却只能继续待在宫城……宫城并没有什么不好。

 

宫城很好

宫城很好

有影山的宫城……很好。

 

手中的手机突然震了一下，吓得日向从沙发里弹起，也不知是手机的吓着了沉思的自己，还是自己那可怕的想法。

 

翻开手机，是研磨的邮件——

 

[新闻说这周末半夜两点宫城有五十年一遇的流星雨]

 

流星？流星！！

……就是这个了！！！

 

 

———

 

5分钟前影山飞雄的手机就开始震个不停

 

[影山！！你睡了没！！！]

 

[我跟你说我跟你说！有流星啊啊啊啊啊]

 

[我正闲着无聊就姑且带你去吧嘿嘿]

……

 

……捏着手机半晌对方还没有一点回应

切……从以前开始要影山这家伙回个邮件比便秘都困难

无趣地扁扁嘴，最后姑且又发了一条过去。

 

1分钟过后屏幕上弹出了一个 [好]。

 

突然就抱着手机在沙发上打起了滚

哈哈哈哈自己真是太机智了——

 

[听说流星雨许愿很灵验诶，比如提高发球技巧，拿个全国冠军什么的]

 

滚了半天慢慢冷静下来，额头抵着显示着 [好] 的凉凉的屏幕……

我在高兴什么啊…笨蛋

 

那也是很多年之后日向才发现那个不及格影山居然是个从来都只相信科学的现代三好青年

 

——————

 

 

“喂日向，到了”

推了推脑袋已经耷拉在他肩上的橘发少年，对方一个激灵坐直了身子，“啊……到了！”说着就要冲下车

“先把口水擦了……”

 

“既然流星在半夜2点左右，现在是4点，那就天黑之前爬到顶吧。”简单地陈述了下计划，话音刚落，橘色的身影就冲了出去

“奥哦哦哦哦哦哦哦比影山先到达山顶！！”

“不许抢跑啊呆子！！！”

 

跑了许久两个笨蛋才发觉这貌似并不是一座一冲就能到顶的山，还是握手言和一起爬吧

 

——

 

山上到处杂草丛生，视线所及之处尽是属于夏天的深绿。老旧的台阶隐蔽在杂草中，无声地蔓延到视线所不及的远方

不知名的小虫到处飞来飞去，引得人不免有些烦躁

影山伸手挥了挥，希望可以驱赶走那些虫子，不过也是无济于事

 

掏出水壶转身，“日向你要不要喝……唔！”

冷不防被日向喷了一脸不知名的东西

“哈哈哈幸好我带了杀虫剂，我赢了哦影山～”得意地晃晃瓶子。

“你是笨蛋吗？！居然对着人喷你是要杀了我吗！”

“噫！你居然还骂我！”

……

 

燥热的夏天即使到了下午也是闷得发慌。才跑完不久两个人都汗津津的，薄薄的T恤贴在身上，勾勒出结实的身形。

 

影山吵得累了，对着水壶猛灌了两口，末了伸出鲜红的舌舔了舔有些发干的嘴角

“……！！！”

看到这一幕的日向猛地把头扭到一边去

 

“继续走吧”

橙色的脑袋动了动表示明白，却没发出一点声音。

 

影山走在前面开路似的没有回头，日向就默默地追在后面

 

 

“？”手偶然伸进口袋里时摸到口袋里有个硬硬的小东西

不自觉地看了看影山的背影，忽然想起

 

啊是纽扣，自己制服上的第二颗纽扣。

为什么会在这？？

 

——————

 

 

毕业典礼那天他兴冲冲地到处合影留念，看到山口在一棵树下笑得出神。等他凑过去才发现山口手里金黄色的纽扣。

“月月制服上的第二颗纽扣哦。”山口一脸满足，完了还加了一句，“就是最靠近心脏的那颗。”

“啊！月岛那混蛋。怪不得没有女生追着他了。”

“顺带一说，我的纽扣也在月月那里。”

 

啊啊，交换纽扣啊

奇怪，这不是女生间流行的东西么，关于恋爱什么的

 

可是想要

——脑子里突兀的冒出的想法，而日向一直都那么率直地忠于自己的想法

 

想要，想要，想要

想要影山的纽扣

想要和影山交换

 

迫不及待地去找他，发现他也被围得水泄不通

捋了捋袖子刚准备加入这场大战就听到一个女生兴奋的叫喊。

已经不记得她叫的是什么了，只记得那个女生从人群中挤出来，手里拿着一颗金灿灿的小玩意，在阳光下刺得日向有点睁不开眼。

 

随即他默默的把自己的纽扣丢进了裤子口袋的一片黑暗之中。

 

——————

 

 

“日向……”

前面的人突然闷闷地开口，打断了他的思绪

 

“嗯？”单音节以示回应

“……”

“你……会想要纽扣吗？”

“啊？”显然没有反应过来，直到影山在他面前站定，摊开手掌

“扣子，我的。”

懵懵地看了半天“……可是你的不是………！”猛地住了嘴，察觉到自己暴露了什么。

“那天别人拿走的是袖子上的。”他顿了顿，“月岛那家伙毕业典礼前就让我好好保护扣子，嘁，什么保护啊” 不屑地吐槽却也说了下去，“说是什么很重要……所以那天就把袖子上的作为代替给别人了。”

 

日向盯着影山手里安静地躺着的纽扣一言不发。

 

“虽然不明白这到底有多重要，但是要是必须给一个人的话……我只能想到你了。”

伸手，指尖摩挲过影山的掌心——

“影山，我们把扣子埋了吧？”

“啊？”

“埋了吧！”这次是肯定句。“就像埋换掉的牙一样啊！把换下的牙埋进山里新牙就能好好地长出来！"

“哦……”虽然不是很明白……

“把旧制服的扣子埋了的话一定也会有崭新的未来吧！”

日向看向影山的眼里满是闪闪的东西，就像打出新快攻的时候一样。

 

掏出毛巾把两颗纽扣裹在了一起，轻轻地放到影山挖好的小坑里。落日下的扣子的色彩变得沉郁而饱满，几乎是接近泥土的颜色了。掩埋下去居然会有归家的安心的感觉。

是的。无论今后自己和影山分开多远，离宫城有多远，这两颗纽扣都会代表着他们心脏一样永远地落定于此。

 

“走吧。”影山起身，视线却还落在掩埋点上。“得快一点，天黑之前到不了山顶就麻烦了。”

“好。”

 

———

 

 

夏天的阵雨说来就来。

影山和日向勉强站在一棵树下躲了躲。看着夕阳拖着余晖渐渐西沉，高个子的人不免开始焦躁起来。

 

“嘛，也是没有办法的事嘛。”日向朝他笑了笑，捏了捏他的手。

 

雨停了之后便开始加快脚步赶路，影山在前面，日向则有些小跑着追在身后。

 

半个小时之后，天几乎完全黑了下来。

已经快到了……再一下下，一下下！

 

“影…影山？！”只顾着埋头前进的影山突然听到身后日向有些不确定的呼喊。

他停下步子回头才发现日向站在好多级台阶下，离他已经有好些距离了，黑暗中朦朦胧胧只能看出个轮廓。

 

“影山？”又喊了一声，声线微微发颤

 

“我在”提高了音量应了一声往回走到日向面前

日向的眼睛终于在他到达某个距离时聚焦到了他的身上

 

“唔……对不起”

他低着橙色的小脑袋，又抱歉又挫败地挤出几个字，“我…我有轻微的夜盲症。”

 

黑暗中的影山明显僵了一下。

夜盲症吗……？自己居然不知道。明明已经相处了三年。

 

胸腔里莫名地升腾起怒火，非要说的话大概是对自己的。

不动声色地拉过日向的手，那只手在刚触及到他时明显瑟缩了一下，随即整个滑入他的掌心，握紧。

日向的温度透过相贴的掌心传递过来。

 

看了三年的日向貌似还不够啊

如果有人问影山，愿意再花三年的时间去了解日向吗。他的答案必然是肯定的。因为这是他唯一的搭档；唯一一个轻而易举剥下他的王冠，把他拉下王座，又重新为他加冕的人；无论从队友还是伙伴抑或是其他角度，对他来说都独一无二的人。

 

润润唇，“夜盲症吗，没什么了不起啊，我还有点恐高呢。”说着别过脸看向别处。

不久身旁传来了一阵咯咯的笑声，“影山你笨蛋一样。”他这样说道。

 

——

 

 

一只脚踏上最高处的时候整个人都松散了下来

 

“下次绝对不要和你乱跑了”影山貌似恶恶地看着日向。

“哈哈哈哈哈影山你还差得远啊～”到了山顶就完全忘记了自己之前怂样的笨蛋大声应着。

 

到了这一步，流星雨什么的都无所谓了吧？

 

“影山，你看到流星之后想许什么愿望？”就着铺在地上的垫子挨着影山坐了下来。

“喏，”影山把披在自己身上的毯子的一角递给他。即使是夏天，深夜还是微凉的。

日向把自己裹了进去，小心地往影山旁边挪了挪，肩膀自然相靠，随后掖紧了那一角。

 

“愿望吗……提高发球技术之类的？”

“居然是疑问句！影山你到底有没有好好想过啊？？！”很有意见地用肩膀撞了他两下表示不满。

“那你自己说啊！还能有什么？！”一副理所当然的口气顶了回去。

“嘿嘿”突然怪笑了两声惹得影山有点发毛，侧过脸盯着他

“希望影山大学交不到女朋友之类的……”

“哈？？？这算什么？？？”一脸“你好无聊”的嫌弃表情。“那我希望你再也长不高了。”

“喂！”

“因为这个角度看你刚刚好啊。”

“……”

“我希望你能一直待在我看得到的地方……这个可以了吧？”单细胞的脑袋直直地撂出了这句话

“……唔！”前一秒还因暴露在空气中凉凉的脸颊一下烧得红红的，以光速把自己埋进毯子里。

“……”他有说错什么吗？？？

 

窸窸窣窣动了好久才安分下来，闷闷的声音从被子里传出来，“笨蛋影山……这是我的台词才对啊……你可是要离开宫城了啊。”

 

？？？

“有什么关系吗？？”

不明所以，强硬地把日向从毯子里捞出来，

“出了宫城县就会消失吗？还是就失忆了？像你这种无敌的笨蛋绝对会记得一辈子的啊。”

“……”

“……”

“别以为你骂我我听不出来！！”

“嘁，到底相不相信我啊。”

“当然相信啦混蛋！”

 

当然相信了，从始至终都那样坚定地相信着，就像相信着影山的托球一样，没有一丝一毫的怀疑。

 

“所以希望我交不到女朋友是怎么回事。”

“……”

 

……

心一横脚一蹬，死命拽着影山的衣领就凑了上去。

笨拙地撞在嘴角。啊，牙好痛。好痛。

 

“就就就就……就是这个意思！！！”

“……”

“……”

“……再来一次。”

 

……啊啊啊啊？？？他说什么？？？

 

“再来一次！！”狠狠地重复了一遍随即粗暴地把日向拎了过来

 

 

脖子都酸了

啊………流星雨怎么还不来。

 

——————

 

 

日向不知道，在他在公交上睡过去的时候他的手机震了一下——

 

from 孤爪研磨

 

[翔阳，抱歉啊，我弄错了。

阿黑说那个流星雨已经是两年前的事了]

 

 

————————Fin—————————

 


End file.
